Eddie
Edward Phillip James Lawrence III - postać z serialu Klasa 3000; uczeń klasy muzycznej w szkole Westley; klarnecista pochodzący z zamożnej, arystokratycznej rodziny. Opis Charakterystyka Postać Eddiego stanowi archetyp dziecka, które od dzieciństwa wychowywało się w wielkim zbytku i jego ojciec jest na tyle bogaty, że może kupić wszystko (tak jak w serii książek o Mikołajku, w których występował słynny Gotfryd). Z jego miejscem w społeczeństwie wiąże się też elegancki, wręcz dandysowski ubiór, którego wyznacznikiem jest żółty kaszmirowy sweter owinięty wokół szyi (łatwo kurczący się w kontakcie z wodą). Z postacią Eddiego związany jest humor polegający na tym, że Eddie może nie tylko zapewnić sobie to, o czym zamarzy, ale i w wielu aspektach życia nie potrafi sobie zupełnie poradzić. Jeszcze więcej komizmu wprowadza do serialu swoimi niepoprawnymi zalotami do Tamiki, która z powodu niezależnego, zadziornego charakteru cały czas je odrzuca, niekiedy w sposób brutalny (np. w odcinku Kam Inc. odwdzięcza się... diabelskim ciosem pięścią w brzuch). Mimo to Eddie nie jest postacią negatywną. Kontakty z uboższymi rówieśnikami z klasy 3000 przyczyniły się do tego, że Eddie starał się też odkrywać życie poza murami rezydencji. W odcinku The Devil and Lil'D spytał robota skonstruowanego przez Phily'ego Phila, co mógłby robić w przyszłości, na co ten niestety odrzekł, że skoro jego ojciec jest "dziany", nie musi zajmować się żadną pracą, co mocno zasmuciło chłopca. Bywa strachliwy i zdarzyło mu się nie zapanować nad moczem (por. Brotha From the Third Rock). Jakby tego było mało cały czas jest otoczony różnymi służącymi jak Sulu, Jaspers (chorujący za niego!), Al i Hal (ochroniarze) czy kamerdyner, którego musi wyprowadzać na spacer jak psa (innym przejawem absurdu w jego otoczeniu jest fakt, że może decydować o tym, czy prezenter pogody zostanie zwolniony, czy nie). Dojrzewanie Eddie odgrywał pierwszoplanową rolę w wielu odcinkach. Do najważniejszych należy Eddie's Money, w którym Eddie zaprasza swoich przyjaciół na urodziny. Impreza zostaje przygotowana z ogromnym rozmachem, jednak przed jej rozpoczęciem dochodzi do paru nieporozumień na tle muzyczno-egzystencjalnym. Sunny Bridges uczy dzieci tego, na czym polega blues, jednak bogaty chłopiec, któremu nigdy niczego nie brakowało, ma spore problemy z tym, aby zrozumieć istotę tego gatunku. Dochodzi do kuriozalnej sytuacji, w której Eddie wyrzuca klarnet z zepsutym stroikiem i zastępuje go nowym instrumentem wykonanym... z kości słoniowej, którego zresztą też się bezceremonialnie pozbywa, kiedy Sunny ironicznie pyta go, czy zna wartość przedmiotów. Nauczyciel postanawia udzielić mu następnej lekcji, w której uświadomi mu parę fundamentalnych mądrości o zwykłym życiu. Nastolatek otrzymuje w prezencie kompas, który ma wskazać mu drogę do prawdziwego prezentu. W trakcie przyjęcia Lil'D namawia Eddiego do dyskretnego opuszczenia prywatki i udania się na poszukiwanie Bridgesowego podarunku. Wędrówka przez atlanckie ulice nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym dla Lil'D, jednak Eddiemu dostarczają mnóstwo traumatycznych przeżyć. Po jakimś czasie młody ziemianin zaczyna jednak przekonywać się do tego, że jako posiadacz wielomiliardowej fortuny również może czuć się nieszczęśliwy. Nazywa swój stan zamożniejszym odcieniem bluesa (The Rich Shade of Blue). Wyróżnienie W odcinku Am I Blue? jako jedyny z uczniów klasy 3000 nie stał się niebieski po awarii maszyny do efektów specjalnej skonstruowanej przez Phily'ego Phila. Po jednym z koncertów klasa 3000 zyskała popularność spowodowaną tym niezwykłym incydentem. Eddie jako jako jedyny uniknął przemiany, ponieważ pamiętał o tym, aby odskoczyć w stronę kulis, wskutek czego został wykluczony z grupy, gdyż jako jedyny nie był niebieski (dość obcesowo wyjaśnił mu to Ogrodnik, który mianował się menedżerem klasy 3000). Sunny Bridges zachęcił jednak chłopaka do tego, by razem z nim ćwiczył do międzyszkolnych zawodów. Trening opłacił się, gdyż Sunny i Eddie uratowali honor klasy, kiedy zachłyśnięci sławą uczniowie ponieśli porażkę wskutek zaniedbywania lekcji muzyki. Obaj podbili serca publiczności piosenką Crayon Song. Konflikt z rodzicami W odcinku Safety Last Eddie otrzymał jedną z głównych ról w przedstawieniu pt. Roszpunka napisanym i wyreżyserowanym przez Sunny'ego Bridgesa. Rola ta była dla chłopca spełnieniem najśmielszych marzeń, gdyż tytułową postać miała odtwarać Tamika, on zaś wcielał się w księcia, który miał uratować Roszpunkę z wieży. Na drodze do szczęścia stanęła mu jednak nadopiekuńczość rodziców, którzy na każdym kroku próbowali zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo aż do przesady, co wzbudzało powszechną konsternację. Eddie uważał, że stracił jakąkolwiek godność, kiedy przyjaciele zobaczyli, jak siedzi w limuzynie w foteliku dla małych dzieci. Niebawem sytuacja skomplikowała się, kiedy Lil'D obraził uczestników średniowiecznego festynu, naśmiewając się z ich kostiumów (zwłaszcza z rajtuzów). Zdenerwowani animatorzy rzucili się w pogoń za klasą 3000 i otoczyli szkołę Westley, wywołując zaciekły opór ze strony dyrektora Luny. Kiedy mediewistyczni maniacy zburzyli szkolną salę koncertową, Eddie postanowił poprosić rodziców o sfinansowanie jej odbudowy, bez tego pomieszczenia bowiem przedstawienie nie miało się gdzie odbyć. Obawiając się, że przerażeni atakiem rycerzy-amatorów rodzice mogą mu nie pozwolić na występ w trosce o bezpieczeństwo syna, ten uciekł się do oszustwa i powiedział, że uczelnia... pragnie postawić pomnik na jego cześć. Niestety, sprawa szybko się wydała i zasmuceni rodzice postanowili pozwolić kłamliwemu synowi na zagranie w Roszpunce, jednak Eddie musiał się pogodzić z tym, że będzie od tej chwili nieustannie kontrolowany, aby nie przydarzyło mu się nic złego. Konsekwencje okazały się fatalne: ojciec i matka wynajęli nadgorliwych i natrętnych ochroniarzy Ala i Hala, którzy swoją niemożliwą sumiennością uprzykrzali życie zarówno Eddiemu, jak i reszcie klasy. Nie wahali się przeprowadzać rewizji, montować folie z bąbelków na każdym przedmiocie i dogłębnie ingerując w scenariusz sztuki. Wyczerpany i załamany Eddie zrezygnował z udziału w przedstawieniu i wrócił do domu, a jego miejsce zajął fałszujący i nadmiernie gwiazdorzący uczeń klasy teatralnej o pseudonimie Gicz Cielęca. Eddie chciał brać udział w przedstawieniu jako widz, jednak rodzice zabronili mu tego i nakazali pozostać w domu, co rozzłościło chłopca i skłoniło go do tego, by wymknąć się spod kurateli Ala i Hala. Powziął on szalony plan: postanowił opuścić pokój i przedzrzeć się przez ogromny system superczułych urządzeń antywłamaniowych, którymi obwarowana była rezydencja Buckhead. Mimo wysokiego ryzyka Eddie wyszedł cało z niebezpiecznej wyprawy i dotarł aż do obozu festyniarzy, którzy cały czas prowadzili wojnę z Westley. Chłopak pamiętał o tym, by przebrać się w strój musicalowego księcia. Kostium wzbudził zaufanie wśród miłośników średniowiecza, którzy zaoferowali mu pomoc. Posadzili "intruza" do katapulty i wystrzelili go w stronę szkoły, gdzie Eddie wylądował w sali koncertowej, niechcący ogłuszając Gicz Cielęcą. Po wyeliminowaniu rywala Eddie wykorzystał swoje wielkie wejście i dokończył przedstawienie, wywołując powszechny aplauz i uświadamiając rodzicom, że niepotrzebnie na niego chuchali i dmuchali. Miłosne problemy W odcinku Kam Inc. stał się bohaterem sercowej afery, w którą zaplątali się Tamika, Kam i dziewczynka imieniem Zelda. Kam był zakochany w tej ostatniej i był w stanie zrobić wszystko, by ta zwróciła nań uwagę. Kiedy prawie mu się to udało, doszło do incydentu, który wywrócił ich koleżeńskie stosunki do góry nogami. Tamika znalazła w swym obiedzie biżuterię, którą wiecznie chował dla niej Eddie. Rozzłoszczony obiekt westchnień cisnął błyskotką za siebie, ta zaś... powędrowała wprost do dłoni Zeldy, która uznała to za prezent dla niej. Eddie wyczuł okazję do tego, by Tamika stała się zazdrosna o niego i postanowił związać się z Zeldą, aby silna harfistka się nim w końcu zainteresowała. Zelda ujawniła swoje prawdziwe oblicze i okazała się pozbawioną skrupułów pasjonatką luksusów, którą Eddie mógł z łatwością zauroczyć różnymi podarunkami. Zaślepiony bogacz zapomniał jednak o Kamie, który w rozpaczy za straconą miłością zaczął konkurować z kolegą o względy Zeldy. Założył własną firmę, która produkowała artykuły biurowe i dzięki pomocy Sunny'ego Bridgesa oraz jak zawsze łasego na pieniądze Lil'D osiągnął nie tylko fortunę, ale i sławę, bowiem młodzież szkolna zaczęła masowo kupować tzw. kamtówki, czyli aktówki z podobizną Kama. Kiedy Zelda odeszła do Kama, Eddie wystartował z własnym biznesem produkującym tzw. dyplomatki Eddiego. Rozpoczął się bezpardonowy wyścig o miłość Zeldy, której ofiarą padł także Sunny Bridges wykorzystywany przez obu chłopców do reklamowania swoich produktów. Ponieważ odbywało się to wbrew jego woli, nauczyciel w końcu dał do zrozumienia skłóconym uczniom, że ma serdecznie dosyć ich biznesu i swoimi słowami doprowadził do bankructwa obu nieuczciwych firm. Kiedy wkrótce potem Zelda porzuciła ich obu, chłopcy zawarli rozejm i na powrót zostali oddanymi kolegami. Inne W odcinku Christmas Special zyskał sympatię Tamiki, kiedy umożliwił jej spotkanie z prawdziwym świętym Mikołajem. Zachwycona dziewczynka po raz pierwszy nawet obdarzyła swego wielbiciela całusem. Cytaty * Eddie potrafi naśladować dźwięk telefonu komórkowego, co pokazał w odcinku pt. Eddie's Money, kiedy odstraszył w ten sposób wściekłego psa, który... zjadł jego telefon. * Rodzice Eddiego planowali zapisać go do szkoły garncarskiej w przypadku gdyby rozwiązano klasę muzyczną. * W odcinku The Devil and Lil'd Eddie pochwalił się, że w fosie jego domu nie ma wody, a zamiast tego płynie tam... gorąca czekolada. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie